If You're Not the One
by Abbey Snape
Summary: Inspired by the Daniel Bedingfield song. It doesn't fit perfectly, but I do rather like it. Rated K plus because... I don't know. Complex themes, or something.


Hermione wished she could have captured the look on her former professor's face; no one would ever believe her. The man in question was a sullen-face, greasy-haired man, and it would be quite impossible to believe he had a mesmerized sort of look on his face when his former student arrived. But he did. Hermione blushed at the sight: she never would have expected it, either.

"Sev," she whispered as she approached him, holding a hand out. He took it gently, and their fingers intertwined like they were meant to be there forever. He smiled faintly.

"Hermione. You are…" he started, then trailed off. It was quite out of character for Severus Snape to have nothing to say, but, he couldn't find words. He just felt indescribably wonderful. She felt the same, and put a finger up to his lips.

"I know. You are, too," she replied, smiling slightly. "Let's find a place to sit, shall we?"

He nodded silently, and they walked hand-in-hand to a secluded area on the grounds of the wizarding school. They sat across from each other, Severus with his long legs stretched out and Hermione with hers crossed. Distractedly, the girl braided a few long strands of grass, and the man watched her, spellbound, though no spell had been uttered.

"So," Hermione started suddenly, though her eyes didn't move from the grass, "what have we come to?"

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

--

"I do not know, Hermione. Not what we want, if you feel the same way I do."

She did. "There are just so many possibilities for the future."

"And you do not see me in any of them," he spat, though it was more self-convicting than anything.

Hermione shot him a stern, but slightly unsteady look. "That… that isn't true. I want to see you. I just can't right now." She reached out a hand to take his, and rubbed his large palm with her thumb.

Severus did know this was true. He had trouble believing it, was all. "So, what does that mean?"

"I need to… to stay away from here for a while, figure out what I really want to do. When I decide, I'll come back."

The lonely man didn't want her to stay away for a while. He knew he couldn't feel for anyone else what he did for her, but what if she found someone else? He didn't know. Everything was uncertain at the moment. While he thought, his face became tense, and Hermione looked at him with concern.

"We're together right now, and that's what matters."

He squeezed her hand and the corner of his mouth twitched. She knew it was a smile.

_I never know what the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

--

They spent the early morning together, but all too soon, Severus had to be back at the school. He reluctantly bid Hermione farewell with a tentative kiss.

"I'm not running away forever," Hermione said quietly. "You understand that."

"Yes. I do."

Hermione's heart was torn. She knew she needed to get away for a while, without her emotions influencing her, but she felt so safe in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him strongly, taking in his scent, memorizing it. 'Potions, parchment, and ink,' she thought to herself, 'potions, parchment, and ink…'

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

--

One evening, several months later, the weary professor sank into his bed. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of her, but he wouldn't let them fall. There was a dark mahogany nightstand to his left, and he opened the middle drawer, pulling out a picture.

There she was, smiling elegantly at the impromptu ball Dumbledore had thrown at the end of the year. He gazed at the picture: her sleek-for-a-night hair; her beautiful, bare face; her stunning strapless maroon dress with a silver dusting at the bottom. They had become more than simply professor and student, though only a friendship had formed to that point.

He remembered wanting terribly to ask her to dance, remembered her glancing at him numerous times during the evening while she was stuck with Ron, remembered finding her in the gardens alone.

Remembered their first kiss, chaste, unimaginably boring, but for them, it symbolized more than just a physical bond.

Tears again pricked his eyes, and he didn't stop them from falling. He had only heard from her once in the past three months. She was well, but she seemed distracted at the time. It worried him: what if she had found someone else? He dared not think about it.

Taking one last look at the picture, he put it back for safekeeping, and slumped under his covers. He fell into a restless sleep, having the same dream he'd had for countless nights.

'My faith, my favour, my fealty,' Hermione said proudly.

'My love, my labour, my loyalty,' I responded, heart pounding.

'My heart, my hope, my open hand.'

'In trust, entrust our trust,' they said together. 'Always and forever, from this day forward; my life for yours, your life for mine.'

They completed the ceremony with a transfiguration of clasps into rings and a relatively innocent kiss as Dumbledore stated, 'Witness this union… Two become one… As 'tis said, so…'

He trailed off, and, just as every night, the dream ended before the ceremony was complete, waking Severus just before dawn.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

--

Hermione had finally decided on a career path: being a Healer. It was the one she'd mostly thought about in school, but so many opportunities had emerged since she finished that she had trouble deciding. In the end, her heart came back around to being a Healer. She loved to help people, and this was a path where she could still exercise her intellect.

The first person she thought of upon making her decision was Severus. This was the reason she had stayed away from him, and now she didn't know how to tell him, or what they could work out.

She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure how to bring it up, really, as she knew he probably wouldn't be open to the idea of a family or a lifelong partner. He had surprised her before, though.

So, not able to visit him in person, she walked over to her fireplace, tossed in a bit of Floo powder, and stuck her head in the blue flames, shouting 'Severus Snape's office!'

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

--

When Severus heard Hermione's voice, he inhaled sharply. "Hermione?" he called.

"The fireplace, Sev," she instructed. He walked over and saw her face in the blazing coals. Quickly, he sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

"Hermione," he repeated her name, though this time, it was soft and warm. "I miss you greatly."

Her head nodded in agreement. "I came to tell you that… that I've decided to pursue becoming a Healer."

He rolled this thought around in his mind for a time, before saying, "That is in London."

"Yes. I've thought about that. And…" she paused, gathering herself, "I figured Disapparating isn't that awful." She watched him carefully for his response.

"You mean to stay here?"

"If it were allowed… yes. I do mean to stay with you. Teaching keeps you at Hogwarts, but St. Mungo's doesn't require any particular living arrangement."

He nodded, feeling more deeply for her in that moment than he'd thought possible. She had thought everything out, though he really shouldn't have expected less. In a most unexpected response—to both Hermione and Severus—he said, "I love you."

She stared at him. He would have stared at him, too. After a moment of shock, she responded, "I love you, too. So much. I wish you could hold me, but…"

"…I'd prefer my fingers to remain, ah, unscathed." He smirked, thinking he would probably hug her anyway if he didn't have good sense about him.

She smirked back. "And I'd prefer that, too. But, I need to go."

He nodded.

"Sev, I can't even say how much I miss you."

"I know, Hermione." He did. "We'll be together soon, though."

And with that, she had left the fire.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

It had taken nearly a year for everything to be worked out, but Hermione had begun training as a Healer. She didn't even mind Disapparating to London from Scotland every day. It meant she could return to Hogwarts, and spend time with Severus. He had casually proposed to her a month after she moved in, and she had responded with a resounding yes.

They decided on a long engagement, waiting until Hermione became a fully licensed Healer to marry.

One day, Hermione had slipped the idea of starting a family into a conversation. Severus had gaped at her, but eventually replied, "I wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea."

Hermione knew that meant yes. She had hugged him excitedly and kissed him senseless.

"Well, after that, I think I might have to give more thought to the idea," he had quipped.

The girl grinned. She didn't care what anyone said about him. He might be slightly greasy at time, and slightly cruel at times, but that was nothing to stop her. It never would.

* * *

My sincere apologies for not putting this at the end in the first place. The wedding part is totally credit to **duj**, author of fabulous fabulous SSHG fics. This particular concept is in her fic "In Your Dreams," and I take absolutely no credit.


End file.
